The tungsten sulfide (WS2) thin film is similar to the molybdenum sulfide thin film in structure and performances, and the tungsten sulfide thin film also has an adjustable band gap. The band gap of bulk WS2 crystal is 1.3 eV, and the electronic transition mode is indirect transition. When having a single-layer thickness, the band gap of WS2 can be up to 2.1 eV, and the electronic transition mode becomes direct transition. Therefore, the WS2 thin film is a two-dimensional nano-material having important application prospect in the fields of electronic devices, especially in the electrical, optical, and semiconductor fields, because of its unique structure, excellent physical properties and adjustable band gap. Due to the special optical and electrical performances, the tungsten disulfide thin film has found very wide use in the field of optoelectronics, and is widely used in the production of field effect transistors, sensors, light-emitting diodes, high-capacity capacitor storage and lithium battery electrodes. Due to the special crystal structure, the tungsten sulfide (WS2) thin film is also widely used in catalysis, friction reduction and other fields. Although WS2 thin film has great potential for application, the single-layer WS2 thin film grown in the prior art has a very small product area, a relatively poor density, and more sulfur vacancies, resulting in poor performances of the thin film prepared.